Traveling Soldier
by 123Rainstar123
Summary: AU One-shot. This is my first VxB story :) It's love at first sight...and even being miles away, seperated by ocean, their love will never die...even when one passes on. I own nothing but the story! Read & Review to your heart's content! :)


**A/N: **_Hi everybody! This is my first VegetaXBulma fanfic and it's an AU and it's based off of the song "Traveling Soldier". It's a good song…but really sad… I would put the lyrics in, but it says I can't…oh, well, don't really need 'em in here *shrugs* And I came up with this story way back in November…never put it down 'til now. _

_So, enjoy! If some of the characters are OOC…who cares! It's an AU fanfiction! XD_

_Disclaimer: Kay…we all know that this is a fanfiction site, right? (but, I don't own the song "Traveling Soldier")_

A young man who was just a few days past eighteen sat alone in a café, lazily staring out the window at the cars passing by. He had hair that was like a black flame with a widow's peak and eyes that were like black coal. Army green clothing he wore as well. Vegeta Ouji would be deploying to an army soon…

"'Scuse, me, sir?"

The 18-year-old turned his head around towards the sound of the delicate voice to see a young teenaged girl with a lovely shade of blue hair and eyes. Her hair was tied up in a loose ponytail with a yellow bow and she wore a waitress outfit with a nametag that said: Bulma Briefs. His eyes widened and faint blush crept across his cheeks. She was…kind of cute…

"What would you like?" she asked politely in that sweet, delicate voice. Vegeta realized that he was staring at her, his blush grew a darker shade of red, and he looked away from her, finding his twiddling thumbs very interesting at the moment.

"Um…j-just…just…uh…coffee, miss…" he managed to stammer out shyly. Bulma blinked, finding the man in green's shy attics kind of cute.

"What kind?"

Vegeta felt even more flustered. "Uh…black…please." He gulped down the nervousness that was filling up his throat and glanced shyly at the girl. She flashed him a sweet smile that suddenly filled him with a warm, fluttery sensation.

"Okay," she said, smiling, "I'll getcha that in a jiffy." Bulma turned around and started to walk away when she felt a hand grab him thin wrist.

"Wait...!" Bulma glanced over her shoulder at the boy dressed in army green. "Could you…could you…sit…with me…for awhile…and…uh…talk with me…?" he asked timidly in a soft voice. She blinked twice. The young man blushed again and let go of her wrist, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. Bulma noticed his flaming dark hair. She wondered how he got it to stand up like that.

Bulma turned around to face him. "Well…" she began. Vegeta looked up at her. "I'm off of work in an hour…and I know a place where we could go and talk." She paused and continued, explaining further, "It's the pier. It's such a beautiful place. You see the ocean go out as far as the eye can see…and you can watch the ships go by…so, how 'bout it?" Vegeta nodded slowly in agreement. Bulma smiled again. "'Kay, then. But…you know…you're not gonna last a whole hour with just coffee… I know a cook here who can make the best pancakes in the whole town!" He nodded again. "'Kay then, I'll get your order."

As Bulma started walking away again, she heard him say softly, "Thank you…"

There the two teenagers sat on the pier, gazing out at the vast blue horizon. The curling waves of the ocean sparkling from the sun's light. A gentle breeze brushed through Bulma's hair. She glanced over at Vegeta to see him staring vacantly out at the vast crystal waters. He seemed pretty shy for a guy who was entering the army.

"Bulma, do you have a boyfriend?"

Bulma faltered at that question. Vegeta looked at her for an answer. She finally spoke, "Well, I _was_ dating a guy named Yamcha—he goes to my school—but we broke up a few months ago." She sighed. They weren't exactly the best for each other…not to mention that Yamcha was starting to see other women.

"Hn…" Vegeta grunted. "I wouldn't have cared otherwise…" Bulma flashed him a confused, semi-hurt look. He looked that aqua-haired girl in the eyes, staring into her ocean depths. "I have no one to send a letter to when I leave for the army…so, would you mind if I send it to you?"

Bulma thought about his words for a moment. "What about your family?" she asked, her voice laced with concern. Vegeta frowned and shook his head.

"They don't know I signed up…" he said bluntly, looking away ashamed. Neither his parents, nor his little brother, knew what he was doing. His parents would probably be furious with him and little Tarble would almost certainly cry his little heart out.

"Then…I'd _love_ if you sent me your letters," she told him. Vegeta looked back at her with shining onyx eyes. He leaned in closer to her and nuzzled her temple affectionately; the small gesture made Bulma's heart flutter.

"Thank you…" he whispered. Vegeta softly kissed Bulma on the cheek and pulled away. She was blushing fiercely; her cheeks as red as they could be. He smirked a bit. But then, it was his turn to be surprised because Bulma suddenly lunged at him and hugged him tightly. Vegeta froze up for a second before letting himself wrap his arms around her fragile body.

Bulma allowed herself to melt into his warm embrace. She wondered how he could be so _warm_. She didn't mind that of course, it was comforting. Bulma suddenly felt herself being lifted up. Vegeta carried her away from the edge of the pier and set her down on her feet.

He wrapped his arms around her waist once more and pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck. And…they kissed. Their first kiss ever. Vegeta was the first to pull away, though reluctantly.

"I have to go now. Will you see me off later?" he asked softly, brushing loose teal tresses from her face. Bulma nodded, smiling. Vegeta released the 16-year-old from his embrace. "See you soon." He gave her one last kiss on the forehead and started walking away.

Bulma stared after the retreating figure, clasping her hands near her chest. She stood speechless, feeling so light, like she was hovering above the ground. She barely registered the light tap on her shoulder.

"Hey, Bulma, who was that?" the voice of her best friend Chi-Chi rang in her ears. Vegeta turned around slightly and waved goodbye at Bulma. Bulma waved absentmindedly back.

"That's…" she managed to sigh out breathlessly, "…Vegeta…"

Months passed since that day, and Bulma kept receiving letters from Vegeta from his army camp. He told her all about what was happening over there and how he missed her dearly. He wrote her all his fears and how whenever things looked bleak or rough he would think of her and that day on the pier. And one letter said…

_Bulma,_

_Hey, Blue, how's it been going over there? I hope you're doing fine. Me? Well, you know, it's kind of rough over here and all…but, I'm doing alright. I can't wait until I back home…with you. I…I really do miss you, Bulma… Don't you worry now, but I won't be able to write for awhile…but, I'll be alright. See you. And Bulma…I love you._

_Vegeta_

Bulma set the letter down on her desk. A smile was spread across her face and tears were evidently starting to build up in her eyes.

"I love you too, Vegeta."

It was Friday nigh at a football game, and two rival teams were going head to head for the first time this season. The Anthem was sung and then a man's voice rang out of the loud speakers, "Everyone, would you bow your heads in honor of the ones who died over sees in the war." The crowds of students, adults, and children bowed their heads in respect as the man started reading off names from a list alphabetically.

He reached the 'O's on the list. "…Vegeta Ouji…"

The metallic sound of a piccolo hitting the ground rang out through the field. A 16-year-old blue-haired girl with a yellow bow in her hair stood there among the band bewildered. Tears were starting to fall from her eyes. It couldn't be true…he couldn't be dead…

Bulma fell to the ground and started sobbing. She buried her face into her palms and let her sobs wrack her body. Her fellow band members looked at her quizzically, having no clue what her problem was, and just let her be…except one.

"Bulma!" Chi-Chi gasped, kneeling down beside her. "Bulma, sweetie, what's wrong?"

Bulma kept on crying for her loss…_his _loss. She never held the hand of another man after she met Vegeta. She had never loved anyone else like Vegeta. And she never had the chance to tell him…

Bulma, age 18, stood at the grave of the one she loved. Vegeta Ouji…had died in battle. "Hi, 'Geta…" she said softly. "Today's your birthday, y'know. You're 20-years-old now. Me, your family, my family, and all my friends threw you a big party. Heh…you shoulda been there. Goku accidently dropped a pie on Krillin's head…we all laughed so hard 'til we all could hardly breathe…"

She frowned. "I miss you, honey… You shouldn't have died…you should be here… … … … … I love you…"

And Bulma could've sworn that she felt a kiss on her cheek.


End file.
